Light's Hope Chapel
| language = Common, Dwarven, Gutterspeak, Orcish, Goblin, Taur-ahe | faith = Holy Light | affiliation = Argent Crusade | organizations = Brotherhood of the Light, Earthen Ring | loc = Eastern Plaguelands |facilities = Yes | inn = Yes | mailbox = Yes | stables = Yes | anvil = Yes |trainers = | class = | profession = |travel = Yes | flightpath = Yes | status = Active | source = World of Warcraft }} Light's Hope Chapel is the Argent Dawn's base of operations in the Eastern Plaguelands, currently used for diplomatic negotiations between the Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade. Located in the far east of the region, it serves as quest hub for both Horde and Alliance heroes. Underneath the chapel is a catacomb which houses the remains of the heroes of Lordaeron. Many of the remains were exhumed and moved to the chapel so they could not be resurrected in the service of the Lich King.World of Warcraft: Ashbringer, Issue 4 - Dust to Dust History Beneath Light's Hope Revealed in the fourth and final volume of the World of Warcraft: Ashbringer comic mini-series, Dust to Dust, is the truth about what is buried beneath Light's Hope chapel. Lord Maxwell Tyrosus takes Darion Mograine to the catacombs beneath and tells him the story of how, during Arthas's rampage through Lordaeron, Tyrosus and a few others were chosen for the secret task of unearthing the bodies of a thousand fallen heroes of the Light and bringing them to Light's Hope Chapel. It is here they were interred once more in sacred ground. This was done to protect the honored dead from being raised as nothing more than cogs in the Lich King's undead army. During the battle that followed, Darion ran the Ashbringer through his own body as a final act of faith and love to free his father's soul. The spirits of those thousand heroes brought forth a reckoning against the Scourge then, decimating the undead ranks surrounding the troops of the Argent Dawn. Unfortunately, the price for Alexandros Mograine's soul was high--the soul of his only remaining son, Darion Mograine. In Wrath of the Lich King In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Arthas Menethil awoke from his deep slumber and became the Lich King and ruler of the Scourge. He then rallied his undead forces and prepare his campaign in the Eastern Plaguelands. Once the Lich King and the Scourge arrived, they started their war against the Scarlet Crusade. In the end, the scarlet lands had fallen and many soldiers and citizens were slaughtered while the rest scattered in fear. Thus, the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel had begun. Somewhere in between the battle when the Argent Dawn had lost a third of their forces, Tirion appears and destroys all of the scourge. Darion and his Death Knights were defeated, but were spared once Tirion freed them until the Lich King appears and betrays all of his lieutenants that were loyal to him. He revealed to them that Darion and his knights were meant to die and the main reason for the attack was to force Tirion to appear out of hiding, and have his chance to kill him. After Darion gives Ashbringer to Tirion, the Lich King was injured and was forced to flee. Later, the Argent Dawn merged with the Knights of the Ebon Blade and the Silver Hand into one, creating the Argent Crusade, a mighty order made for the campaign in Northrend. In Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, the land around Light's Hope Chapel will be reclaimed from the plague and brought back to life, and surrounded by Northrend-style stone walls. Like the other former Argent Dawn outposts, it will feature Argent Crusade banners. There will also be a cemetery added behind the chapel.Frejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation In Legion During the Burning Legion's third invasion on the world of Azeroth, the chapel catacombs have been remodeled to become the Order Hall for paladin champions. Facilities *Flight Master *Inn *Mailbox *Vendors Flight paths : Zul'Aman, Ghostlands : Acherus: The Ebon Hold, Eastern Plaguelands : Fuselight, Badlands : Eastwall Tower, Eastern Plaguelands : Thondroril River, Eastern Plaguelands : Ironforge, Dun Morogh : Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands : Aerie Peak, Hinterlands : Stormfeather Outpost, Hinterlands : The Undercity, Tirisfal Glades : Revantusk Village, Hinterlands : Tranquillien, Ghostlands NPCs at Light's Hope Chapel * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Rare items obtainable at Light's Hope Chapel Various items and tradeskill recipes are obtainable once you've reached a high enough reputation with the Argent Dawn. See the Rewards section of Argent Dawn article for details. Conversations at the Chapel Inn Ashbringer Representatives from the Brotherhood of the Light and the Scarlet Crusade are meeting to discuss how to deal with the Scourge threat. (Note: The Scarlet representatives are .) Dinner is Served On a periodic basis, innkeeper Jessica Chambers will serve dinner to her guests. As she serves each guest, a corresponding platter will appear on the table. : : : : : : : : : Note: The dress in question appears to be an Elegant Dress, obtainable during Noblegarden. References External links es:Capilla Esperanza de la Luz fr:Chapelle de l'Espoir de Lumière pl:Light's Hope Chapel Category:Argent Dawn Category:Inns Category:Neutral towns Category:Temples